1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fan structure, and more specifically, to a fan structure with easy assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For conventional electronic devices, such as a personal computer, a server computer and so on, a fan structure for dissipating heat is an essential component. Generally speaking, the fan is screwed and lies on a motherboard of the computer, so that it does not facilitate users to detach the fan structure from the electronic device. Moreover, the conventional electronic device is designed to be slim and light, so that a casing of the conventional electronic device becomes smaller and smaller. However, it is also desired to dispose more electronic components in the smaller casing at the same time, so less mechanical space is reserved for disposing the fan structure. As a result, it is an important issue to design a fan structure which is installed in a limited space and can be easily assembled and disassembled without any screw.